The Eyes That Claimed Her
by JustImagineXx
Summary: They meet she has a special ability but what happens when Akashi has claimed her his AkaKuro and Kuro all
1. Chapter 1

**The eyes claiming her**

**Summary**

start of a new day Kuroko Takara meets a red head and whart happens when he claims her his?

AkaXkuro

KuroXall

**Chapter 1 same eyes**

It was the middle of winter and Kuroko Takara moved in from l.a, to her surprise she got lost in the middle of hearing dribbling and nets swooshing. Takara came upon a massive gym and to her surprise saw people playing herochromatic eyes stared at the players and was shocked to see a certion red head stare at her."Do you mind if i ask where class 1-b is?" asked takara in a shocking expression the players looked at her with surprise " What!" the players said in unision. To Takara it was normal and continuied her emotionless face.

Before she could continue a certain red head asked her"Sorry but are you a new student? And may i know your name" he asked Takara and she answered him keeping her emotionless face "Yes i am a transfer student and my name is Kuroko Takara nice to meet you" Takara bowed and a black haird shouted " whoah you have very low presence" Before she noticed the black haired man said "sorry for my manners my name is Mibuchi Reo"

One by one the players intoduced themselves, a cheerful man height of 180cm " my names hayama kotaro and this blank guy over there is Mayuzumi Chihiro, now that i notice you two are kinda the same." Suddenly the red head says" my name is Akashi seiijuro nice to meet you and im in 1-b so ill take you " I looked at him and noticed his herochromatic the right was ruby red and the left was golden orange."Thank you very much Akashi-san" she bowed and mibuchi interupted,"Wow ive never seen a person with herochromatic other than sei_chan i mean your left eyes is sky blue and your right is glowing red"

Flustered by his words Takara blushed and hides are emotion "takara wait for a while ill show you the way" akashi said and Takara nodded she went to sit on the nearby bench and activated her abillity and was surprised to see how much talent she saw from the team

* * *

**Akashi`s****pov**

_This is interesting i thought as i glanced at Takara noticing her eyes had darkened and she was staring at the regulars she has low presence and has more of blank eyes than chihiro and_ tetsuya .Akashi smirked and giggled a _" il make her mine._

* * *

**Authors note**

**Sorry for my bad grammar and ill be uploading chapter 2 after a while!Please like and you will feel sweetnes from Chapter 5 dont tell me i didnt warn you** _smirks_

_**Anyway be sure to review and tell what i should improve on!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eyes That Claimed her**

**Chapter 2 Same Class**

It has been 20 minutes since Akashi took Takara a tour around the school. For Takara the school was gigantic, even though her face stayed emotionless her eyes was happy.

Soon afterwards Akashi asked "Do you know who Kuroko Tetsuya is" Takara who was surprised by the sudden question answered"hai"

"Who is he to you" Akashi added in, by surprise of Akashi being a bit talkative she replied "Tetsuya is my twin, but we don't live together" Having a bit of shock in his eyes he then said" Anyway that beside class is starting in 10 more minutes lets, go to class

Later on when the Homeroom teacher came in the class Takara was nervous to meet her classmate and the teacher called her "come in Takara"

"Where? I don't see no one" the boys said in unison "Takara" " I'm here sensei" Takara said deadpanned "Konichiwa my name is Kuroko Takara and I like reading novels and drinking vanilla Shake" When the word Vanilla shake came out of her mouth Takara was smiling and the boys (except Akashi) thought_"kawaii"_

"Sensei where should i sit?"Takara asked "Takara a seat next to Akashi is empty you can sit there"

**Authors note **

**PLEASE READ:**

**Today is my birthday so ill be uploading 2 chapters today be prepared and hows this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eyes That Claimed Her**

**Chapter 3 Joining the basketball club**

For a while Takara had been feeling dizzy until she could feel her head beating "I shouldn't have activated my Angel eye" she thought

"Takara, are you all right?" a familiar voice called out to her "Akashi-kun, I am alright, do you mind telling me where the I" before Takara could continue she fainted on the spot

Takara later woke up and she was met with a locking gaze from Akashi-kun. "you're awake"

"yes, thank you for taking me to the infirmary"

"That beside tell me if you have a special ability" Akashi demanded

" ahh so you realized im impressed"

Takara took a deep breath and said" my eyes can see peoples talent ability and their overall status and in my left eye I can see beforehand where people going to move, however if i keep using my eye ill feel dizzy"

"hmm interesting, join the basketball club as a member"

**Authors note**

**Thank you for your support and like I promise I uploaded 2 and happy birthday to me**

**Sorry for short chapter!**


End file.
